Ezekiel's Story
by A.A. Silver
Summary: Another story of what it would be like if Renesmee had been born a boy. He falls in love with a girl and the story will unfold how I want it to. BeXEd EmXRo AlXJa EsXCa. Please R&R.
1. Daytime

Chapter 1

Ezekiel's POV

I was walking to mom and dad's cottage. When I got into the cottage I threw my backpack on the floor where I usually did. "Mom, dad I'm ho—," I stopped what I was saying when I saw mom and dad making out on the floor of the living room. "Okay," I shouted disgustedly. "Really didn't need to see that!"

"Sorry Zeke," dad said; he seemed embarrassed that I had seen him and mom like that. "We didn't know you would be coming in so soon."

"Still, I think I may be scarred for life."

I decided to go to the main house to see what there was that I could do. When I went in I saw Esme cooking something; probably for me to eat; I was the only one in who ate human food after all. Sure, I could drink blood like the rest of my family, but I preferred to eat food. "What're you cookin', Esme," I asked. Whatever it was it smelled delicious.

"Hello Zeke," she replied. She appeared to enjoy having a mouth to feed. "I'm just putting the final touch on your dinner."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

I sighed and thought; _of course she doesn't want to tell me. She loves surprises; even when they're not for her_. I decided to watch TV while I waited for dinner to be ready. There was a cooking show on, on the discovery kids channel, but I was seven now and I don't watch that channel anymore; besides it was making me hungry and curious. I changed it to the sports channel; there was a college football game on. The second Emmett heard that, he was down in a flash. "Who's playing who," he asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure," I replied. I enjoyed watching sports with Uncle Emmett. "I just turned it on."

We were about a half hour into the game and we were shouting, "GO, GO, GO," and then Esme called us in for dinner. "I don't have to go," said Uncle Emmett; obviously content with his lack of need for food. I didn't need it either, but I preferred food to blood.

I sat down at the table; the food in front of me looked really good. There were mashed potatoes, a few pieces of chicken and some broccoli. "It looks good Esme," I said. I was thankful that all the Cullens knew how to cook. If they didn't I'd have to drink, ugh, _blood_. I was probably the only person in the house who didn't drink blood.

After I had eaten dinner and watched some sports with Uncle Emmett; I decided to go back to the cottage. I walked in and to my good luck; this time; mom and dad weren't making out when I walked in. I still shuddered at the memory of the scene I had come in to. "Hello, Zeke," said dad. He chuckled; he obviously read my thoughts about what I had walked in on earlier.

I went to sleep the same way I did every night; listening to the song that my dad called my mom's lullaby.

To be continued...


	2. Dream Girl

Chapter 2

Ezekiel's POV

That night, I dreamed of the strangest thing. I dreamed of a girl who I had never seen before, _She was beautiful. We were together on a picnic, it was perfect. The girl and I were about to kiss; we were so close I could feel her breath on my lips_. That was when I woke up. "Aw man," I exclaimed. My dream was so perfect why did I have to wake up.

"What is it," mom said worriedly. "Are you hurt!?"

"No, I woke up."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I was having a good dream."

"What happened?"

"It would be easier to explain if I showed you."

Mom sat down next to me on my bed. I touched my hand to her face. Her eyes widened as she saw the dream I had, had that I found so perfect.

"Who is that," she asked.

"I wish I knew," I answered; there was longing in my voice.

"Well whoever she is, it's time for you to go to school."

I walked into the main house; after I had changed from Pyjamas of course. Esme had made some pancakes for me to eat for breakfast. "Thanks Esme," I said after I had finished eating.

"You're welcome Zeke," Esme's voice was its usual kind monotone.

I took my dad's Volvo to school. I hoped he wouldn't mind. I brought my sketchbook to school with me and some black pastels. I sat in homeroom waiting for school; attempting to sketch the girl I had seen in my dream.

"Hey dude," said my friend Danny. "What're you drawing?"

"Just a person I made up."

"It's weird that this person you made up looks exactly like the new girl in school."

I gasped. I ran through the halls trying to find the girl from my dream. I saw her standing by a locker near mine. The locker had been empty for the whole first month of school and now the most perfect being in the universe inhabited it.

I tried to muster up the courage to say hello, but I just couldn't do it. She was too beautiful and I just couldn't even talk to her.

Later, I discovered I had 5 classes with the girl. I also learned that her name was Jenny Morton. The classes I had with her were Art, Gym, History, English and Spanish. I wasn't a big fan of Spanish; the only good thing about it was that Jenny was in the class.

Today in Art class, I decided to be bold—by my standards anyway—and sit next to her. "Hello," I said nervously.

"Hello," she said; her voice was beautiful.

We started class soon after our one word conversation. Our assignment was to paint or sketch something we thought made life good. Danny started painting a _big_ ice cream sundae. I began to sketch the vision of Jenny I had seen in my dream. I wasn't sure what she was sketching, but I'm sure it's probably good.

Later I decided that I was going to ask her if she'd like to go out for some coffee later. I walked through the halls toward my locker. Her locker was pretty close to mine so I knew she'd probably be there. There she was; standing there; looking so beautiful. I began to walk toward her.

To be continued...


	3. Coffee Date

Chapter 3

Jenny's POV

I was standing by my locker, getting all the books I needed for homework tonight. In Art class, that boy, Ezekiel had said hello to me. My friends, Sally and Nellie had told me he was kind of strange, but I didn't believe them. I actually thought he was kind of cute.

He was walking toward me. His eyes were a light emerald green. He seemed like he had something on his mind.

Ezekiel's POV

"Hi, Jenny," I said nervously.

"Hi," she replied; her voice was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

"Um, I was just wondering something."

"What." She batted her eyes a little bit.

"I was just wondering if you'd maybe like to go out for coffee or something."

"Sure, what time?"

"Would now be alright?"

"Yeah, now would be fine."

She was the most beautiful being I had ever seen. Her shoulder-length light brown hair was pulled back at the bangs; it made her look great. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of ocean-blue. She was wearing a green sundress.

"Let's sit down," I said. I had a big smile on my face, but I was also blushing a bit.

"Alright," she said; her beautiful voice had a tone of happiness in it.

I pulled out the chair for her to sit down.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're very welcome."

A waitress came to the table. "What would you like," her tone seemed bored and exasperated. Human ears probably wouldn't have picked that up, but I did.

"I'm not really in the mood for anything. What would you like to get Jenny?"

"Um, I'll have a plain coffee please."

"Alright then," the waitress departed after taking Jenny's order. Her voice was still the same bored monotone.

"So why'd you want to meet me here," she asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I just wanted to talk to you I guess."

"Well alright then. What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure."

The waitress brought Jenny her coffee in silence. She began to sip it slowly. We were pretty quiet most of the time; just asking each other questions that came to mind at different times. After we left each other's company, I felt like no real accomplishment had been made.

I usually didn't like even the smell of blood; and yet her's smelled delicious! I knew that I would have to work to control myself around her as my father had when he had met my mother. She was the most wonderful person I had ever met and I didn't want to hurt her. That is why I would strive to protect her.

When I saw my dad through the window he nodded his head at me. He had obviously read my thoughts and knew everything that had just happened. I decided to go to bed early. I changed into my pyjamas, turned on my mom's lullaby and fell asleep.

To be continued...


	4. Nightmaric Influence

Chapter 4

Ezekiel's POV

_It was a perfect moment. Jenny and I were in dad's meadow. We were sitting on a picnic blanket just sitting there, staring at each other with love in our eyes. That was when something horrible happened. I lost control of my thirst for the delectable smell of her blood. I began to suck her dry. I had an odd sensation of joy from this sucking of her vital body fluid. I smiled, my lips covered in blood._

That was when I woke up. "Gah," I shouted loudly in horror. My whole body was shaking and I felt cold. Mom and dad ran in quickly when they heard my scream. "Is something wrong? Are you hurt," mom asked frantically.

"No," I said my eyes wide remembering the horror of my dream. "I just had a bad dream. A _very_ bad dream."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd really rather not."

"Alright, you've woken up earlier than you usually do, so you have more time."

I lied awake in my bed, contemplating whether or not there was any meaning in my dream. Someone knocked on my door. "May I come in," my dad asked. His voice seemed all-knowing; as usual when he was going to talk to me about recent thoughts.

"Sure," I said, kind of upset about my dream.

"Are you positively sure you don't want to talk about your dream?" Dad sat down on my bed.

"I guess I will since you and mom seem so curious. Well mom does anyway. I'm sure you already know what happened in my dream."

"That I do, but do you want to talk about it. Please do, your mother is listening at the door and explaining it would give her some peace of mind."

"Alright, dad, I'm sure you already know this, but in my dream, I drank Jenny's blood."

"Yes I do know that."

"I mean, my dream started out with such a perfect moment; why did it have to turn into such a nightmare?"

"For your mother's sake, could you please go into more detail?"

"Sure. As you know, it all started out with me on a picnic with Jenny, what would've been the perfect moment. But then, I got the uncontrollable urge to drink her blood. It smelled so good, and I was so weak! I sucked all the blood out of her; and I was happy about it!"

"I understand." He looked at the clock on my wall. "I also think it's time for you to get ready for school."

"Will do dad."

I got dressed and walked over to the main house where Esme had just finished making some sausages. "Good morning Esme," I said wearily. The bags under my eyes must have been showing a bit. They weren't caused by lack of sleep; they were caused by the stress my dream had caused.

"Good morning Zeke," she said warmly. She then looked at the bags under my eyes. "Is something wrong; you appear to have not had enough sleep?"

"It's all right. It was just a bad dream I had this morning."

"Alright then."

I ate my breakfast quickly. I wanted to get to school early to mull over what happened in my nightmare. I took my mom's Ferrari to school. Mom probably wouldn't mind because dad usually gave her a ride to school in his Volvo.

When I got to school, I began sketching the horrific scene from my dream. I always sketched what happened in my dreams; it was kind of like a 'dream journal' thing except that I drew what happened instead of writing it.

It was my third period Art class my second class of the day with Jenny. I looked over at her; she smiled at me. I found it unfortunate that when I looked at her, I saw the horrific scene from my nightmare. I shuddered at the thought of my nightmare.

After class, Jenny walked over to my locker where I was getting books out for my next class. "Hi Ezekiel," she said. The smile on her face made me more comfortable; it took away the thoughts of my nightmare.

"Hey Jenny," I said. I struggled out a smile. "Please, call me Zeke. Everyone else does. Well everyone who actually talks to me in this place."

She laughed a little bit.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," I said wearily.

"Alright," she began. "I'll see you later."

I left her side; her blood just smelled too good to me. That was when I decided that—for the first time—I was going to go hunting.

To be continued...


	5. The Will to Protect

Chapter 5

Ezekiel's POV

Mom and dad seemed happy that I was coming with them on a hunting trip for once. "Why the change of heart Zeke," mom asked. She was smiling though.

"I have my reasons," I replied. I was trying to be secretive, but like my mom, I'm not very good at it.

"Come on Zeke, you know you're bad at keeping secrets now spill."

"Alright, I'll tell you. The girl I had a dream about that I showed you; she exists and she goes to my school."

"Uh-huh."

"Her name is Jenny and recently, I've been having cravings for... her blood. It started with the dream I had where I drank her blood. After that I've actually smelt her blood more and more easily. I don't want to kill her mom!"

"I understand. Will you be hunting regularly?"

"No, only when the smell of Jenny's blood gets to be too much for me to resist."

"Do you like this girl Zeke?"

"Yes, yes I do. As much as dad likes you mom; maybe more."

"Alright, there's a herd of deer; let's get them!"

We charged at the deer fiercely. I tackled a couple of them at once and sucked them dry.

Jenny's POV

Zeke wasn't at school today. I knew most of the Cullens didn't show when it was sunny like today, but Zeke usually still came. He apparently didn't like hiking and camping like the rest of his family. He seemed kind of stressed out the last time I saw him. I just noticed that someone was waving their hand in front of my face. "Jenny, Jenny," said my friend Sally. "What's up with you, you're spacing out today."

"I've... just got something on my mind today."

"Could it be that weirdo Zeke?"

"No, no it's... not that. I'm just concentrating on enjoying the sun today."

"Well you better enjoy it now; it's not going to last. You're new in Forks so just trust me on that one."

"Alright, I believe you."

Ezekiel's POV

I came back to school the next day. Jenny came up to me while I was at my locker. "Hi Zeke," she said. A smile spreading across her face. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Um, I was on a family trip. I finally gave in and went hiking with them." I smiled a little. Thank god that I was no longer thirsty.

"I see. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did. I've never really liked that outdoorsy stuff, but going hiking was actually pretty fun."

"That's a good thing then."

"Yeah, it is. Um, I was wondering; would you maybe like to go out for dinner sometime?"

"Um, sure, I'd like that."

"Alright so, would Friday at six be okay?"

"It's a date."

After I was away from her I smiled really wide. I actually had a date with her. The next class I had with her was 4th period Gym class. We were running laps in the gym and I was a mere three metres away from Jenny, my true love. Jenny was running and running around the indoor track.

That was when Jenny slipped on the wet gym floor. I forgot where I was with my innate need to keep her from harm. I forgot that I was three metres away from her. I had caught her in the same instant I leaped to her side. She was really confused. I was holding her barely three inches off the ground. "Where did you come from," she asked. She seemed to have a confusing mix of emotions.

I brought her to the nurse in case she was hurt. "I'm fine Zeke," she continued to insist.

"Alright I give in," I said exasperatedly.

We walked over to the field and sat down. "Alright," she began. "Spill it, how did you get over to me so fast?"

"I was right next to you."

"No you weren't. You were ten feet away."

"No I wasn't, I was right next to you."

"But you were ten feet away."

"Or did you just think it was me and not notice that I was right beside you."

"Huh, I'm confused."

"Good, then my work is done."

"Well I'll see you on Friday Zeke."

"Alright, see you later."

To be continued...


	6. First Date

Chapter 6

Ezekiel's POV

I was getting ready for my date with Jenny in the bathroom of my family's cottage. I was really excited about the date; it wasn't just my first _real _date with Jenny; it was my first date _ever_. I looked in the mirror to see if I looked okay; I thought I did so I decided that since it was nearing six, I would get going. "Mom, dad," I called. I started out the door quickly. "I'm leaving for my date now."

"Okay," mom called after me. She and dad were completely intertwined. I found it kind of creepy to watch my parents making out like that.

I hopped in my dad's Volvo; I knew that he wouldn't need it for the rest of the night. My plan was to have dinner at a good restaurant in town and then—since it was supposed to be a clear night—take her to my dad's meadow to watch the stars.

I drove fast to her house; I was quite excited about this. When I got there, I ran to the door of her house. I rang the doorbell; her mom answered the door. "Hello," she said politely. "You must be Zeke. My daughter said you'd be here about now. Please come in."

I walked into the house and took a quick observation of my surroundings. It was a nice little house; full of knick-knacks, souvenirs and things of that nature. "You may sit down if you wish," said Jenny's mom. "Jenny is just finishing getting ready."

I sat down on the couch in the living room. There was an uncountable number of snow-globes and other things of that nature. "So where is Jenny's dad," I asked. I know it's kind of an intrusive question, but I was curious. "Does he work late or something?"

"No," she sounded sad that I brought it up. "He went off to sea for his job three years ago. He never came back. Jenny has never been too hopeful about anything, but I still think he is still alive."

"Wow. That's really sad." I saw her start to tear up a bit. Then she wiped it away and shook off the feeling.

"Yes, it is. Jenny has been very sad and distant since he disappeared, but she has been a lot happier since she met you. You seem to make her very happy. She speaks of you quite often."

"Really, that's odd. I may think it's kind of odd, but I'm glad that I'm able to make her happy."

It seemed that she was about to add something, but then Jenny came down. Jenny looked positively _ravishing_. She was wearing a beautiful light-blue dress. Her hair was done up really nicely. I just couldn't describe how beautiful she looked. "Hi Zeke," she said. Her voice sounded like she was trying to sound seductive. Human ears may not have picked up such a subtle undertone, but I did. That was probably the reason why her trying to do that worked.

I took her to the diner that mom used to go when she was human. Jenny ordered a veggie burger. I ordered some chicken strips. Dinner was pretty quiet because we were preoccupied with eating. There were occasional breaks in our eating where we talked, but they were short.

After we ate, I brought her into the car. Dinner had only taken about half an hour, but it was already dark. Just as the weatherman had predicted, it was a very clear night. "Is it over already," she asked disappointedly.

"Not even close," I said. A broad smile spread over my face. "There's somewhere I'd like to take you. I promise you you'll like it."

I drove us to the trailhead that leads to my dad's meadow. I opened the car door for her. She stepped out. "Where are you taking me Zeke," she asked. Her voice had a slight undertone of worry.

"It's a place where my dad used to take my mom to all the time," I said. "I promise you, it's a great place."

"Alright, I trust you."

"How much do you trust me?"

"I trust you to protect me if I'm in danger and not go too far."

"_Please_, give my parents more credit than that. They raised me too well to even think about something like that. And can I trust you enough to keep a secret that I tell you from everybody; even your own mom?"

"Yes, you can trust me Zeke."

"Alright then, I believe you. I'm not exactly human."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm half human, but not completely human."

"You keep talking and it keeps not getting clearer."

"I'm… a half-human half-vampire hybrid."

"Wow, that's some secret. Should I be afraid of you?"

"No, I really prefer food to blood."

"Alright that's good; I don't want to be afraid of you; I like you too much."

"Okay, that felt really great to hear."

I picked her up off the ground and lifted her onto my back.

"What are you doing," she asked frantically.

"I'm takin' you for a piggyback ride," I exclaimed excitedly.

I ran at top speed to the meadow with her on my back. She was constantly letting out little squeaks of fear; her eyes were closed the whole way.

When we finally reached the meadow, I set her down on the grass. "You can open your eyes now Jenny," I said. A calm smile crossed my face. She seemed to calm down a bit now that she was firmly on the ground.

We watched the stars for who knows how long. I loved every minute of it. I showed her different constellations in the sky. She smiled through most of the stargazing. After I had shown her every visible constellation we were quiet and just watched the stars. We gaped in a mixture of happiness and amazement as a shooting star flew across the sky. She put her arm around me and rested her head on my chest. I checked my watch who knows how much later. It was past ten o'clock! My usual curfew was ten thirty and the night was getting on. I picked her up.

"Are we leaving," she asked.

"I'm sorry," I began unhappily. "But my curfew is ten thirty and it's past ten." I frowned as I lifted her onto my back. I quickly sprinted back to the car. I drove her home and walked her to her door.

"I had a great time Zeke," she said. She smiled; I loved her beautiful smile. She stepped up a little bit. She pressed her lips lightly to mine. She said goodbye and went into her house.

I was in a total daze. Even after I got into the cottage, I was still dazed. I walked into my room, changed into my pajamas, and turned on my mom's lullaby. I fell asleep quickly.

To be continued…


	7. Introduction

Chapter 7

Ezekiel's POV

_I was in the meadow; once again on a picnic with Jenny. It was a beautiful day. Her eyes were shining in the sunlight. My skin glowing dully like it usually did in the sun. I leaned closer to her; she leaned closer to me as well. My mouth moved closer to her neck. I thought I was going to drain her of her blood. Instead, I kissed her on the neck. I lifted my face away from her neck. She pulled my face close to hers and we kissed. It was the most perfect scene in the world._

I woke up at that point. It was the time I would usually wake up, but I noticed that my dad hadn't turned off my mom's lullaby like he usually did. I quickly showered and got dressed. I ran up to the main house as quickly as I could. I walked in the door to quite a peculiar scene. "Your turn Edward," mom said. She had just moved a 'Trouble' game piece a few spaces around the board; she was blue. My dad pushed down the dice popper on the board. He rolled a six. "Yes," he exclaimed; an odd amount of excitement touching his voice. "I get to move a person out of jail!" He obviously knew that I was there, he could hear my mind.

"What's going on in _here_," I asked; an expression of pure surprise in my voice

"It's Jasper's monthly panic attack," Alice said; her high chirpy voice sounded like she had said the sentence a few times before.

"Huh?"

"Every month, Jasper has a meltdown from all the emotions constantly swirling around him; we calm him down by playing board games with him all night to distract him. We usually get finished before you wake up, but Jasper insisted on one more game of 'Trouble'."

"But where are Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie?"

"They didn't want to be a bother since Jasper just wanted to play with Edward, Bella and I."

"Okay, I think I understand."

I left them to their board game. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. It was just a plain bologna sandwich. I stuck it voraciously in my mouth. "Hungry much," asked Jenny's voice.

"Ack," I swallowed the large bite whole. "When did you get here?"

"Your parents let me in."

"Okay, they really have to tell me when they let people in to see me."

"You said I could come over for you to tell me more about your world."

"Oh yeah, I did."

"So I'll just follow you; I don't know my way around here."

"Alright just follow me."

"By the way, what's going on in your living room?"

"Uncle Jasper's having his monthly meltdown."

"Alright, I'm guessing that's something you're going to explain."

"You guessed right."

I led her to the cottage. I showed her the front room and led her through to the living room. "This is such a cute, cozy little place," she said. She was clearly entranced by the fairy tale-like mystique of the cottage.

"Grandma Esme built it for my mom and dad after I was born," I began; a smile beginning to spread across my face. "It was a birthday present because my mom's conversion to a vampire ended on her birthday."

"I see."

"This is my mom and dad's room."

"Do they get any use out of the bed since they don't sleep?"

"They get _a lot_ of use out of it. But it's not necessarily for sleeping."

"I get the picture."

"I thought you might."

"Hey isn't your room at the end of the hall?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Then what's that room across the hall."

"It's my old room; as I grew the room changed rapidly as I did, but the room got too small for me when I reached full maturity."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Truthfully I'm seven."

"You're _seven_?!"

"Yes I am."

I showed her to my room. My room was simple. The walls were painted navy-blue, there was a stereo system with a bunch of CD's near it and a bookcase holding my growing amount of favorite books. There was also my closet, but I honestly never gave a hang about that; I just threw together whatever matched. Jenny sat on my bed. "This thing is comfy," she said joyfully.

"Yeah, if it wasn't I'd never get to sleep. Of course I'd also never get to sleep without listening to my mom's lullaby." I blushed a little bit at what I'd just said.

"What's that?"

"It's a composition of my dad's he wrote for my mom in the early years of their relationship."

"Could you play it?"

"On the CD player or on that thing over there?" I gestured toward the electric keyboard in the corner near the bookcase.

"Which one would sound better?"

"I can play it on either one, but it'd sound better on the CD player; I may know how to play it, but the recording of my dad playing it is much more fluid."

"Alright then, push the button and turn that sucker on!"

I pushed the power button on the CD player and my mom's lullaby came out of the speakers. Jenny began to cry a little when she heard it. "It's beautiful," she said.

"It never failed to put my mom to sleep and it never fails to put me to sleep either."

I sat down next to her on the bed. "Now," I began. A feeling of apathy began to wash over me at the sound of the lullaby, but I shook it off. "I'll tell you all about my world."

To be continued…


	8. True Romance

Chapter 8

Ezekiel's POV

I told Jenny everything about my world. From the Volturi—this explained my need for secrecy—to the strange eating habits of my immediate and extended family. I also told her of the special abilities of me and my family; I also told her about the Volturi's abilities. "So you can let someone read your mind just by touching their face," she asked; she seemed curious.

"Yeah I can. Are you curious?" I smirked at her interest.

"Yes actually, I am curious."

I touched my hand to her cheek. I was about to pull it away a couple minutes later, but she kept a vice grip on my hand; I could've gotten out of it at any time, but I sort of liked it. "Why are you holding my hand to your face," I asked a smile touching my face and an edge of superiority to my voice. "My thoughts can't be that interesting."

"Says you," she said; she was engrossed in my thoughts.

I started to get kind of uncomfortable with her seeing my thoughts. I thought of a way to get her to stop watching; I decided to show her my dreams that included her.

Her smile widened more and more as she saw my dreams that featured us completely in love. I decided to finally show her the nightmare I shuddered to think of. She turned white as a sheet and the vice grip she had on my hand weakened enough for me to take my hand down from her face. She gulped. "My blood tempts you that much?" She had broken out in a cold sweat.

"I'm sorry that I had to show you that," I started sincerely—my face apologetic. "But I was kind of getting tired of you seeing my thoughts."

"I understand." She seemed to calm down a bit. "I _did _like the other dreams you showed me though. Do you mind if we repeat the scenes?"

"Do you mean in your head or—?"

She cut me off by pulling me right over to her. Our lips pressed together deeply and passionately. We pulled each other closer and closer until our bodies were pressed together as tightly as our lips were.

"Wow," I said; I could _not_ find any other adjective to describe that feeling.

We pulled each other close in exactly the same formation as before. "ENOUGH," I screamed loudly as I jumped back to the opposite wall of my room.

"What is it Zeke," she asked; she seemed concerned.

"I'm sorry, but you were just tempting me too much. My self control was beginning to get a little _destroyed_!"

"What was tempting you more; my blood or my body?"

"I can't tell; I think it was about even."

A foghorn sounded from the main house. I gasped and my pupils narrowed drastically.

"What's wrong Zeke," she asked; an edge of fearful curiosity hit her voice.

"That noise means it's time for the post-meltdown ritual."

"And what might that be."

"Alice calls it her, 'Super Spectacular Dress-up Tag'."

"Okay, now I'm scared!"

"So you should be my love; so you should be."

To be continued…

**A/N: disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters in it. If I did, Jasper would be nothing but ashes and Alice would be mine! MINE I TELL YOU!!!**


	9. The Game

Chapter 9

Ezekiel's POV

"I presume you all know the rules," said Alice; the usual Barbie doll loving smirk on her face. "Now spread out and I'll come to find you!"

We all jumped out in different directions. Only difference between me and the rest of them was that I ran off with Jenny on my back. I was usually caught first when we played this because I was slower than the rest of them, but this time I was determined to protect Jenny from Alice's evil dress-up-evil-ness.

I stopped in a secret cave no one knew about. I thought about the moments on my bed with Jenny to keep dad out of my head. He didn't like to be intrusive about my personal life so I knew he wouldn't listen to my mind if I thought about that. I sat Jenny down in a corner of the cave. "This place is cold," she complained. She was getting a little whiny because of the cold dampness of the cave.

"I know it is, love," I began sweetly. "But look at it this way; at least Alice won't find us. This cave is a place I've told no one about."

"That's good. I don't want to get dressed up by the… pixie."

"I promise I'll protect you from her."

She pulled me into a kiss; it wasn't as passionate as the one that happened in my bedroom though. I kissed her back until I heard something.

Alice's POV

"Okay Rose, do you understand the plan," I asked; I wanted to assure myself that we could catch Zeke. The kid may be slower than we are, but wanting to protect his girlfriend seemed to be making him faster. Plus, he was using his ability to make holes in my vision to make sure I had no supernatural help. "Yes I understand," Rose said; an edge of exasperation touched her voice. The plan was for me to attack Zeke and Jenny from the front of his cave that I found last week; he would probably get her to duck so he could crash through the thin back wall of the cave where Rosalie would be waiting to catch them.

Ezekiel's POV

The sound I heard was Aunt Rosalie's high-heeled shoes tromping against the rocky ground next to the cave. I also heard Alice's flat ballet shoes running up to the mouth of the cave. I knew I couldn't go to the back or Rosalie would catch me, but if I went to the front, Alice would catch me; I had no way out.

I wanted to protect Jenny from Alice. I decided to try something bold. I knew it probably wouldn't work, but I was going to blitz her. A tackle probably wouldn't work because she was much stronger than I. I decided to go for it anyway. She jumped at me and Jenny. I quickly flung Jenny onto my back and ran at Alice. We collided and the sound was deafening. I somehow got a burst of new strength and flung her back into the wall where Rose would be waiting.

"Hang on Jenny," I cried. I ran faster than I thought I ever could. I brought her to someplace still within the boundaries of the game, but totally secluded. I was going to tell Jenny the only way to win this game.

Alice's POV

I was thrown into the back of the cave by Zeke of all people! I crashed through the wall with thunderous force. Rosalie tackled me and pinned me to the grass. "Rosalie," I shouted angrily. "Get the heck off of me!"

"Alice," she shouted in surprise. "Why did you crash through the wall instead of Zeke and Jenny?!"

"Zeke threw me!"

"How'd he do that?!"

"I have no idea!"

"Well we have to get him!"

"I know that!"

We decided to split up and search for Zeke. However, because he was a blind spot in my visions, I couldn't see him. I was going to find them and dress up those little buggers.

Ezekiel's POV

I sat Jenny down. "I'm gonna tell you the only way to win this game," I said; my tone serious.

"And what would that be," she asked. She was nice and interested about the way we could get out of getting dressed up.

"Okay the only way to win and not get dressed up is to turn Alice into a smurf."

"Say what?!"

"We have to turn her into a smurf."

"I don't get it; is this some kind of secret code?"

"I mean we have to paint her blue."

"I'm still not getting it."

"Okay, Alice is the shortest of all the Cullens and she looks like a smurf when she gets painted blue."

"Oh, I get it now."

"Good."

I put Jenny back on my back so we could get some paint to throw on Alice. I ran as fast as I could to the house.

"Hello Zeke, Jenny," said Esme kindly. "What are you doing in here? I thought you were playing 'Super Spectacular Dress-up Tag'."

"We just came to get some blue paint," I said. I had a mischievous smile on my face.

"Planning to go for the win?"

"Yup we are."

Jenny and I ran into the basement to get some paint. Jenny grabbed a very _bright_ shade of blue. "We're all set," she said happily. I lifted her back on to my back and I ran upstairs to grab the finishing touch; a little white _smurf_ hat.

I ran to the roof of my cave to set up a smurf trap for Alice. Alice walked through the cave wiping dust and stones off of her. "Geez Alice," I heard Aunt Rosalie say. "I said I was sorry already. I didn't know it would be you I tackled!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Alice shouted angrily. "You got dirt all over my _designer_ clothes!"

"You only wear them once anyway."

"So, it's just a matter of principle Rose! Alice Cullen never looks her second best!"

They walked through the mouth of the cave. I kicked over the big can of paint. Alice and Rosalie's mouths were in giant os as the paint spilled all over them. I jumped down and duct taped the little smurf hat to Alice's spiky haired head. "EZEKIEL EDWARD CULLEN YOU GOT PAINT IN MY HAIR!!!" Aunt Rosalie's screech reached three octaves higher than I thought it could.

"I probably shouldn't have done that," I said in a squeak.

"Rose," Alice began. "He's currently untouchable."

"And why is that," she fumed.

"He just won the game."

"You mean…"

"That's right; he turned me into a smurf; he won."

"Darn you Zeke."

I smiled at Aunt Rose contently. She just scowled at me. She was obviously mad that I had gotten paint in her hair.

We went back to the house for the award ceremony.

To be continued…


	10. Ceremony and the Meadow

Chapter 10

Ezekiel's POV

We all walked back to the house together. I could hear dad, Emmett and Jasper snickering. Most likely at the fact that Alice and Rosalie were completely blue; that and Alice was wearing a smurf hat.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN," Aunt Rose started. "IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING RIGHT NOW I WILL PERMANENTLY CRIPPLE YOUR JEEP!" Uncle Emmett immediately stopped laughing. I chuckled a little bit at that. "Don't you laugh," Emmett said in a low voice. I gulped. I wasn't normally scared of my family, but Emmett is so _big_; he's pretty scary to a shrimp like me.

"Good," Emmett said; obviously pleased that he could instill such fear. Esme saw Alice and Rosalie covered in blue paint. I saw her setting up the small stage in the living room. It just _amazed_ me that someone so small and feminine could do that so quickly. "Hi Esme," I said cheerily. Esme looked Rose and Alice up and down.

"You won I see Zeke," she said kindly.

I smiled smugly. "Yup, I did." Esme laughed sweetly and pulled Alice and Rosalie into the spotlight. "These people," said Esme humorously. "They have taken the highest possible punishment that can be received in this game. They have been turned into smurfs." Esme was trying to stifle her laughter, but she couldn't manage it. She burst out laughing. It was righteous to see someone who was usually so calm burst into laughter like that.

I went to walk up to the stage. Jenny sat down on a chair. I was almost to the stage when I turned back to get her. I put my arm around Jenny and brought her up to the stage with me. Dad smiled at me as my thoughts drifted to old dreams of mine. Jenny seemed vaguely surprised that I brought her onstage with me. I touched my hand to her face. _Don't act so surprised Jenny. I love you why; wouldn't I bring you up here_, I thought. She smiled at me warmly.

"These people are the ones who turned them into smurfs," Esme said like some sports announcer. She gestured to me and Jenny. Esme put medals around our necks; it was kind of weird. Jenny smiled and gave me a look that told me that we should show our love for each other. My parents already knew that, but she wanted to show the rest of them. She leaned in towards me; I leaned in towards her; it was as if our movements were totally interconnected.

Our arms locked around each others bodies as we continued to move in synchronization. Our lips crushed against each other's and we pulled each other closer. "Oooooooooooooooh," said Emmett to imitate a TV sound effect. Rosalie slapped the back of his head. I barely noticed though. I was too busy kissing Jenny.

Our lips continued to move as a single unit. We completely forgot that we were in front of my entire family. We forgot it until mom cleared her throat. We stopped kissing and unlocked our arms from each other. Dad rolled his eyes at mom. "I know they were enjoying themselves Edward," mom began in a low voice. "But they should at least go in private."

Jenny wouldn't have heard her, but I did. I smiled my mom's favorite crooked smile of dad's.

***

The next day I thought I'd take Jenny to dad's meadow. She had never been there when the sun was out and it was supposed to be out all day. I've never been there when the sun was out either, but mom described it as being a simply _beautiful_ sight when the sun was out.

I picked Jenny up in the silver Audi my dad had gotten me—against my mom's desire—for my seventh birthday. I opened Jenny's door for her; she sat down and pulled the seatbelt on. Her mom had already gone back into their house so I bolted to my door with lightning quick speed. "I see you're taking me to the meadow," she said matter-of-factly.

"Your vision is correct then," I said smugly.

I stopped at the trailhead that led to the meadow. As soon as I got out, Jenny ran over to me and jumped onto my back. "I see you remember what to do," I said as I caught her in a piggyback hold.

"Yes I do," she said joyfully.

I ran as fast as I could to the meadow to enjoy a peaceful afternoon with Jenny. This time when I gave her a ride, she didn't close her eyes or squeak in fear. I set her down in the middle of the meadow. The sun broke the cloud cover and my skin began to glitter dully. "Wow," she said; gaping at my slightly luminescent skin. "How did that happen?"

"I may be only half-vampire, but my skin still glitters like a vampire's; just not nearly as brightly," I said with slight satisfaction.

"I get it. I wonder what your family looks like in the sun."

"I wouldn't know; I've never seen them in the sun."

"You haven't? That's weird."

"I know, but they can't go to school on sunny days, but since I glitter so dully; I can."

"I've never seen you doing that before—shining I mean."

"Let's just get off the subject okay."

"Alright let's do that."

We sat silently. At some point—I wasn't really monitoring the time—she put her arms around me in a tight hold and nestled her head into my chest. I made a content humming noise as she did that. She lifted her head slightly and kissed my neck. She attempted to pull me down to where her face was; she was unsuccessful so I shifted myself down so that our faces were right next to each other. "Hello beautiful," I said kindly. I made my dad's crooked smile that my mom loved; I don't know if she liked it but I flashed it anyway.

She giggled. "Hi there Zeke," she said. She was obviously trying to sound seductive. Even a human would've picked up the undertone in her voice.

We leaned in closer to each other. Our lips parted slightly in total synchronization. Our lips met and all of a sudden, we were in heaven. We only stopped kissing each other when we needed to breathe. Now I understood when I sometimes came in to find mom and dad making out on the couch. Kissing the one you loved was a truly great experience and I didn't want to waste a second of the time that I had with her. We pulled each other closer and closer until we were pressed against each other. It began to get dark so I let go of her. "Why are you doing that," she asked apathetically.

"Because," I began. "I promised my mom and grandma Esme that I'd bring you home for dinner."

"I understand."

We stood up and shook off the fact that our legs were asleep quite quickly. She once again jumped up on my back. I ran as fast as I could; seeing as my legs had just woken up. We got to the house and I could smell dinner cooking.

To be continued…


	11. After the Meadow

Chapter 11

Ezekiel's POV

Jenny and I walked into the house; my arm around her protectively in case there was any trouble. I'd expected dad to roll his eyes at me, but he obviously understood that I didn't want her to be hurt in any possible way. I pulled out a chair for Jenny to sit on and sat next to her. I heard Emmett snicker and the sound of rocks slapping together which probably meant that someone slapped him. "If I were human Eddie," Emmett began. "_That_ would've given me a concussion."

"Two things I have to say Emmett," dad began. "Number one: you are not human and you never will be! And number two: _never_ call me _Eddie_!" I shuddered as dad's voice sent a chill of fear down my spine.

"I actually agree with our brother Emmett," Aunt Rosalie said; her voice had an edge of critical nonchalance. "You shouldn't laugh at the boy when he's with his girlfriend."

"Sorry Rosalie," Emmett said with sincerity. When it came to Rosalie getting angry; well that was something Emmett didn't like to happen. Probably because she was his wife and any guy hates to see his girl upset in any way. "Your family is very entertaining," said Jenny; a smirk on her beautiful face.

"You are quite right," I said. She snickered at my answer. "I was serious you know." She stopped laughing and put on a serious face.

Esme put our dinner on the table. We were the only ones at the table since we were the only ones who ate. Dinner was pretty quiet because dad insisted that they all leave us alone together. Mom was kind of anxious that dad was allowing me to be alone with a girl. She was even more nervous that I was completely infatuated with said girl.

Esme made Chinese food for dinner. It was awesome! Jenny devoured it quickly and so did I. There was no surprise there since we haven't eaten all day. Esme brought us more food. "I thought you might be hungrier than usual," Esme said in her kind monotone. "I thought you might not have eaten since you were out all day." Esme sat down at the dinner table with us for some reason. Neither I nor Jenny minded that she sat down with us. Esme had no special talents, but the motherly atmosphere she projected just made everybody comfortable around her.

"So where have you two been all day," Esme asked; a kind smile on her face.

"We were at dad's meadow," I said. Jenny and I looked at each other and smiled. Esme smiled back at us.

"I see. So what were you doing?"

"It'd be easier to show you." I had eventually discovered that I could make my ability project. I could now make it shoot out about four feet in front of me! I showed her the gist of what Jenny and I had been up to all day. Esme smiled and nodded.

Jenny and I finished our dinner soon after that. I decided to take her upstairs to my room in the main house. I set her down on the couch in my room. "I've never been in this room before," she said curiously. "What is it?"

"This is my room in the main house," I said proudly. "I barely ever sleep here though."

"Why don't you sleep here?"

"I honestly prefer my room in my mom and dad's cottage."

"And why is that?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Well I wouldn't have to if you'd just answer specifically."

"Alright; I prefer my room in the cottage because it feels homier than my room in the main house."

"I understand."

I sat down on the couch next to my angel. She rested her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on hers. She pushed my head off of hers. I understood what was going on. I lifted her head up by the chin and kissed her softly. She kissed me back and pulled me closer to her and once again, we were totally oblivious to everything but each other. Who knows how much later, my mom knocked on the door and said, "Jenny you're staying here for the night."

We unlocked our lips from each other. "Why," Jenny asked dizzily.

"I cleared it with your mom already. I'm leaving now so you two can just get back to whatever you were doing."

The door closed with a resounding _slam!_ Jenny and I looked at each other for about a minute and then we pulled each other close and began to kiss each other passionately. We pulled each other closer while our lips were still locked together. I noticed the time a little while later. I unlocked my lips from Jenny's. She looked up at me. She seemed really confused. "I'm sorry about it too," I began dizzily. "But I've got to go to bed."

"Why is that Zeke," she asked confusedly.

"I'm tired and if this keeps going on, I'll never come out of a trance."

"Alright Zeke; whatever you say. Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"You can sleep in me and Edward's room in this house. He and I are going to sleep in the cottage."

Jenny was just leaving when I immediately blacked out.

To be continued…


	12. Morning Alone

Chapter12

Ezekiel's POV

_I was floating aimlessly through dark blue water. I wasn't wearing a shirt so I checked to see if I was wearing any pants. I was thankfully. I had no idea why I was floating through water like this, but it felt very relaxing. I wondered if there would be anyone else in this aimless ocean of nothingness. I could see myself reflected in the top of the water like a mirror. The usual shine that was in my emerald-green eyes was gone. My eyes were a shady type of jade green that had no shine in it at all. I felt free, but totally alone. I wasn't sure that I liked it; I wish that Jenny was here for companionship. Actually, anybody would be good, but I'd want Jenny to be with me most of all._

I woke up and gasped. My breathing was ragged; I felt scared, but the dream was not scary at all. "Whoa," I said; an edge of surprise touched my voice. "That was a weird dream."

I heard a light knock on the door. "Who is it," I called at the door.

"It's me," I heard Jenny's song-like voice say. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, I'm decent."

She opened the door and walked in. She was already dressed—obviously in clothes that Alice had picked out. She looked completely gorgeous! "Hi Zeke," she said happily. "How are you this afternoon?"

"Afternoon," I said in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon Zeke."

"Are you sure about that; I can't have slept for that long!"

"Well, you did."

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and surely enough, the clock read, '1:06'. "Did I miss breakfast," I asked.

"Yes you did," she said; my goodness she was chipper today.

I sent my power out towards her to show her my thoughts. She blushed and giggled as I showed her the thoughts of her that I had when she wasn't around. She walked over to me and sat down on the bed. She leaned toward me and kissed my neck. "You know something Jenny," I said with my head rested on top of hers. "You look absolutely, positively _beautiful_ today."

"Well thank you Zeke," she smiled gleefully at me. My answering smile was full of nothing but adoration. She looked back at me with the same look on her face. We lost all sense of where we were and quickly leaned towards each other. We closed our eyes and our lips met; softly at first and then passionately. She pulled me closer and kissed me more urgently. We unlocked from each other and for the first time today, I got a good look at her.

She was wearing all pink clothes and a denim jacket; all culminating to the conclusion that _Alice_ had dressed her. Her hair was long and flowing and completely natural—not done up at all. I looked down at myself and noticed the way that I was still in my pajamas—just some long pajama pants; no shirt involved. That might explain why I wasn't wearing a shirt in my dream. She giggled when she actually got a good look at me. I blushed a billion different shades of red; that was something I got from my mom's genetics.

"I'm g-gonna go t-take a sh-shower," I said nervously; still blushing.

I walked to the bathroom and took off my pajamas. I turned on the hot water and stepped in there. The hot water felt _really_ good after the cold, dark feeling that my dream had left behind.

I heard Jenny's voice coming from downstairs. I walked into my room and changed into black jeans and a black hooded sweater. I walked down the stairs and saw Jenny alone downstairs. I remembered that everyone was going hunting today; Jenny and I were completely alone today. I ran to her silently. I spun her around and locked my lips with hers. She was shocked at first, but then her eyes closed and she kissed me back fiercely. I stopped for a minute, but she kept on going; she still fiercely kissed me and I fell over. She then noticed and stopped. "Er, sorry Zeke," she said embarrassedly.

"Don't worry about it," I said; smiling and blushing at the same time. I heard her stomach growl. "Now," I began. "Do you want me to make the both of us something to eat, or would you like to assault me again?"

"I think something t-to eat would be the right thing."

"You'd rather eat something?"

"I never said that, it's just a little more responsible."

"But you'd rather be irresponsible?"

"Yes."

I chuckled. _She is so perfect_, I thought adoringly. I was making pancakes and waffles for the two of us to eat; and lots of them too. I sat down next to her at the coffee table in the living room. "Thanks," she said happily.

"You're very welcome," I said; an edge of adoration saturated my voice. She moved closer to me. She wrapped her arms around me. I lowered my face to her neck and held my lips there for a while. "You missed," she joked. She lifted my head up to face hers. We intertwined together even tighter. Her tongue traced my lips. That action tempted me _so_ much. I kissed her passionately. She kissed me back even more fiercely then before. "Enough," I mumbled through the kiss.

"Pardon," she asked; also through the kiss.

"_Enough_!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Zeke."

"It's okay, let's just eat now."

"Alright then, let's eat."

To be continued…


	13. Worry and Temptation

Chapter 13

Ezekiel's POV

Jenny blushed as she ate her waffles. She seemed embarrassed that she had just _assaulted_ me as I called it. We finished our food quickly. "Let's go running," I said excitedly.

"But we just ate," Jenny said absent-mindedly; she continually stared into my eyes. "You might get stomach cramps if you exert yourself too soon."

"You just want to attack me again don't you?"

She shifted her eyes back and forth. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You can attack me at the meadow; come on."

She hopped onto my back; her arms were wrapped really tightly around my neck. She buried her face in my neck. I thought about something my dad had said once.

***

"Son, there's something I have to talk to you about," Dad said; his face was grave.

"Whatever it is; could you make it quick, I'm meeting Jenny," I said impatiently.

"I know."

"Oh. Yeah, you read my mind."

"I just have to advise you about the Volturi."

"I know about the Volturi."

"Yes, I know you know about the Volturi."

"So, why is there a problem?"

"It's to do with Jenny." My head snapped up and my eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"You should not try to have a physical relationship with her until she is"—he shuddered for a moment—"bitten."

"Why?"

"The Volturi would probably think you'd want to have a child and they think our family's too large already."

"I understand. You can trust me dad; you brought me up well enough to not do that 'til marriage." I smiled a big goofy smile.

***

I jumped through the trees with Jenny on my back. I smiled a big goofy smile as Jenny's arms were tightly around my neck. "We're here," I said; smiling really wide.

"Why're you so happy?" She asked as she giggled.

"Isn't it obvious?" I had the same goofy smile on my face.

"Um, is it because we're at this pretty meadow?" She was so cute, when she was being silly. I raised my eyebrow at her anyway.

"I know you know the answer Jenny."

"I know that; you're happy because you're with me right?"

"How observant of you to notice that, Jenny." I spoke in a British accent. I kissed Jenny's forehead lightly.

"You missed," she said with a giggle.

I bent down and kissed her neck. "Is that better?"

"You missed again."

"I'll get it right this time; I promise." I pressed my lips into a tight line and kissed her gently.

"You're so close."

"Okay, this time I'll get it right."

"Allow me to show you how to get it right." She pulled herself closer to me. She pressed her lips to mine fiercely. She traced my lips with her tongue. My mouth opened in shock at her attempts at seduction. Problem is it was working. She kissed me even more fiercely than before and entwined our tongues together.

I tried to break away from her but at this moment; she was too strong for me to break free. I rolled away from her. "You're _really_ good at that Jenny," I said breathlessly. "I think we'd better be getting back."

"Aw, why," she asked disappointedly.

"My parents will be home from hunting any minute now and we certainly wouldn't want them to be worried." I thought back to my conversation with dad regarding the Volturi.

"Alright, let's get back."

To be continued…


	14. Surprise Visit

Chapter 14

Ezekiel's POV

I picked Jenny up and put her on my back. She love to go running and I loved to take her running; it was a great system. I ran quickly and quietly through the forest in the direction of the house.

As we got closer, I sniffed the air to make sure everyone was there. I didn't want to go back to an empty house; I'd be too… tempted with Jenny there alone with me. As I inhaled the scents of Jenny and the different vampires of home, I noticed 2 scents I didn't recognize. They were definitely vampires and they seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place the scent.

As I got to the house I saw two faces in dark cloaks and I suddenly knew who we were dealing with. The unfamiliar scents that turned into the familiar faces were Aro and Felix of the Volturi.

I winced in pain when I saw them. Not because they scared me, but for another reason.

***

Jenny had gone to sleep in the other room. I was alone, thinking of what my dad had said about the Volturi. I remembered when Grandpa Carlisle had tested to see if I was venomous. It turned out that I was, like Nahuel who had visited our family years ago.

I bit my own wrist, since I was already half vampire, it wouldn't take as long, but it still hurt. I worked hard, but eventually covered up the pain with more pleasant thoughts.

***

"Hello Ezekiel," Aro began pleasantly. "How are you this fine day?" He extended his sparkling, chalky hand to shake mine. I stayed frozen, remembering what mom and dad had told me about him.

I put Jenny down beside me. "What do _you_ want this time Aro," I began in an icy tone. "Come to try and recruit mom, dad and Aunt Alice again?"

"Now, now my boy, surely we can put all that behind us. Especially seeing as Felix and I have merely come for a little… enforcement."

"What's there to enforce, we haven't done anything wrong."

"Ah, but that's where you are incorrect young one. The fault doesn't lie with your family, but with you and the young girl you are tensed to protect."

My emerald eyes flashed with anger. The day-and-a-half I knew it would take me to change to a vampire must've been almost up because I could feel my teeth get sharper and my eyes redden. I opened my mouth partially, revealing a sharp-pointed fang. "What're you talking about, we haven't broken any rules."

"Felix has been monitoring your behavior around this young girl behind you. It seems imminent that you and she will attempt to have a child. And that, my boy, will add to your already too large family. And honestly, you know you wouldn't be able to leave home, you would break poor Esme's heart."

"We've never done that Aro." I started angrily. "And truthfully, we never meant to try until she is bitten." Jenny looked kind of shocked. The emotion on her face was conflicting though because she seemed happy that I was planning to make her part of the family.

"Yes, yes, of course, my boy. However, Felix thinks that you will break that promise from your actions around her."

"I think it'd be best," Felix began with an arrogant grin. "If we take the girl for awhile and see what affect this has on you all."

My eyes widened and I ran at Felix.

To be Continued…


	15. Fight the Power!

Chapter 15

Ezekiel's POV

Felix smirked visibly as I ran to attack him. It didn't matter what happened to my body now, the venom had almost had its final effects. I didn't even see Felix move, but I sure as hell _felt_ his fist crash into my gut. I felt my bottom two ribs crack from the impact.

I was sent flying from the crushing blow. He was stronger than I thought he'd be. It was like wrestling with Uncle Emmett only Felix wasn't going to go easy on me. I looked at my family members who were there at the time. Jenny's face was horror-stricken. "_Zeke!_" my mom shouted. She attempted to run at Felix, but dad stopped her.

"It's not our place to interfere, Bella." he said, his face pained. "It's his fight."

_Thanks dad._ I thought.

I ran at Felix again. "Looking for a repeat performance, twerp!?" he shouted arrogantly. Of course, he had a right to be arrogant with his strength. He had two different advantages over me. First, my conversion—which I hadn't told anyone about—wasn't finished yet so he was stronger than me by species; second, even though I was half-vampire I didn't really drink blood and even if I did it would be animal blood which makes me infinitesimally weaker than he, who drinks human blood.

I concentrated on everything that was happening as I ran at him. I could see him making the fist and starting the same attack as last time. This time, I jumped to avoid the blow. I sat on his giant arm. "I think you missed a spot." I joked.

That was all it took to make him angry. His other arm came up quickly and smacked me off his arm like a fly-swatter. _Well I'm getting better,_ I thought. _At least I dodged the first strike._

I ran at him once again. "I'm getting tired of this you brat!" he shouted angrily. "I think it's time I put you to sleep… _permanently!_"

"Now Felix," Aro began. "Do you not think that, that's a bit harsh?"

"No, I don't. This kid's asking for it. Don't try to stop me Aro!"

"If that is what you wish dear one. Do what you must." Aro looked away. Probably so he couldn't be held liable for my death by not stopping Felix.

I felt my heart start to flutter. My conversion was finishing. I closed my eyes and smiled one last time as a half-human half-vampire hybrid as I prepared to become a vampire.

While I was lost in thought, I didn't notice Felix running up to make his final strike. I opened my eyes and there he was. His fist slammed into my chest with so much force it took my breath away.

My heart fluttered out a few more beats and then stopped.

To be Continued…

**A/N: Okay, I know that was a really short chapter, but something big is about to happen and I thought it'd be too soon if I went into that in this chapter. Don't worry I'll update soon.** **Oh yeah and before I forget, I don't own Twilight, just a copy of every book XD**


End file.
